


so if you need me, just holler my name

by wheretheskiesend



Series: lotr | aralas oneshots [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheretheskiesend/pseuds/wheretheskiesend





	so if you need me, just holler my name

Legolas shook his head. “I do not understand, I have had many a wine and never such poor tolerance.”

 

Gimli  chortled easily, unsurprised. “The ales of men are not to be fussed with, laddie. Ye’d be surprised, what they can do.”

 

“I for one,” Pippin interrupted before Legolas could further protest, “am absolutely tuckered out, eh Merry?”

 

Merry looked a bit confused, but caught the meaningful look on Pippin’s face and nodded. “Aye, we would best be leaving to our rooms. It would be best to get some sleep before the morn, would it not?”

 

Frodo nodded to them. “Goodnight Merry. Goodnight Pippin.” The others all echoed similar sentiments, smiling and bidding the two hobbits a good night’s rest. 

 

Faramir was not easily convinced. “They are up to something,” he claimed. “Why, they were the ones who instigated that Gimli tell them the story, and now they disappear in the middle? I’ve never even heard of them sleeping until they were sure no one else was awake, with the exception of Legolas, of course.”

 

Éowyn shook her head, turning to Legolas. “He has simply become paranoid, er, worried, after those two replaced his bathing water with molasses, and his soap with stale bread. I’m afraid they were far too pleased to hear his shriek early that morning. Still, perhaps it would be good to call it a night. There is much to do tomorrow, after all.”

 

Aragorn furrowed his brows. “Théoden will be here for the rest of this week, will he not? There will be plenty of time to speak with him, allow him to get settled in a little more.”

 

Éowyn smiled coyly, secrets playing at her lips as she shared a look with Faramir. The man shook his head, nodding at her. “You should tell them.”

 

“Tell us what?” Sam piped up, setting down his glass. “You two aren’t separating, are you?”

 

Éowyn and Faramir laughed merrily, as if such an idea had never occurred to them in the first place. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, and Frodo watched his lover with a soft, amused, smile. Faramir shook his head, smiling all the while.

 

“No Sam,” Éowyn agreed. “We wanted to tell you that Uncle has given Faramir his blessing, to ask for my hand in marriage. That was what happened this morning, although he was a bit embarrassed to be caught parading around in the late Lady Arwen’s shoes, but Uncle simply laughed it off.”

 

Faramir pouted. “He was making fun of me!”

 

Legolas ignored them in favor of turning to watch Aragorn. He looked much better than he ever had in their travels, and he appeared to be unphased by the mention of his former wife. The fact that Arwen’s name hadn’t brought a reaction to his phase, that he was truly understanding of her decision, made Legolas far happier than he cared to ever share with his friend. 

  
“See Faramir,” Aragorn was saying, “T’was not so hard, was it not?”

 

Éowyn gasped. “You knew, and you told him to speak with Uncle!”

 

Aragorn smiled, wily and smug as ever. “If I had known of Faramir’s intentions, I simply encouraged them. I know the two of you are far too happy together, and I know you have been waiting for the right time. Perhaps I took advantage of the situation, perhaps I didn’t.”

 

His smile told them exactly which one he’d done.

 

“I thought Théoden was meeting with the king,” Legolas remarked, gaze fixed on Aragorn. “That is what you told me this morning, is it not?”

 

Aragorn nodded. “And he did, with the future king of Gondor.”

 

“Elessar?” Legolas reminded. 

 

“I felt that it would be easier, for everyone, if I were to step down as the king of Gondor and Rohan and all men, and allow them to continue governing themselves as they had prior. I would simply play the role of the ambassador, traveling from kingdom to kingdom when necessary to mediate, if there were to ever be such a necessity.”

 

Legolas smiled, something soft and almost intimate. “That is a wonderful idea, Estel.”

 

Aragorn seemed a bit flustered by that bit of praise but didn’t let it deter him. “Thank you,  _ mellon nin _ . I was actually hoping, if there is no where else you are needed, if you would consider accompanying me on my travels.”

 

Legolas nodded. “Whenever you need me to, I shall be there.”

 

Éowyn cleared her throat and Legolas and Aragorn both blinked, remembering that she, Faramir, Sam, and Frodo were still there. “We do not wish to interrupt, truly, we do not, Aragorn, Legolas, but I’m afraid it would be best for us to retire to our rooms. It has been a tiresome day, and we would like to get some rest. Do not leave on our account, stay, talk, catch up. I am sure there is much to be told on the matters of the two of you.”

 

“Much,” Faramir affirmed, sharing a knowing grin with his betrothed. “We will see you in the morning, perhaps to plan the wedding?”

 

Frodo nodded. “Sam has always had a way with the flowers in the garden. I am sure we will both be able to make a beautiful display. We would not miss it for the world.”

 

Sam agreed, reassuring the blushing couple that they would find a way to make the wedding as splendid as they wished for it to be, before they too, bid Aragorn and Legolas a good night.

 

Aragorn nodded to them, wishing them the same, before he looked over, only to find Legolas bathed in moonlight, eyes reflecting the stardust within. 

 

“You know,” he began, and Legolas turned to him, diamond eyes sparkling, “I was wrong.”

 

“Hmm?” Legolas asked, almost hummed really. Aragorn smiled softly, gaze flicking back to the moon, the same moon he’d once kissed Arwen under. Much had changed since then, but he knew that his feelings would remain the same, no matter what else did.

 

“Your hair is far fairer than starlight and diamonds will never match the beauty of thousand Arkenstones.”


End file.
